


Castiel's first shwam

by nic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, shwam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refer to the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's first shwam

"SHWAM!"

It hit him right in the face. Dean stared at Cas. Come trickled down his nose and his tongue flicked out, tasting the angel's goodness for the first time. It was the hottest moment of his life.

Cas kissed him, hard, hot. 

It continued trickling down Dean's face, reaching the dashboard of the Impala.

"Now go clean it up."

Dean, still buzzing from post-coital bliss, shrugged and grabbed a napkin from under the seat. And he couldn't help but wonder who had taught Cas about sex....

"...bitch," Cas added. He looked inordinately proud of himself.

Apparently, Cas had been watching porn again.


End file.
